Best I Ever Had
by Ukendeavour
Summary: Tina Kennard left town after finding out Bette had had an affair now four years later, Bette tracks her down, both have changed a lot, this is the start of a new friendship and possible relationship. (this story does touch upon attempted suicide)
1. Chapter 1

Best I Ever Had

Prologue

To: tina_kennard .uk

From: betteporter

Subject: Hi

_Dear Tina._

_It's been too long. I hope this email finds you well, it has taken me four years to track you down. London hey, I fucked up that much you couldn't even stay in the USA. I miss you. I've always missed you from the moment you threw your ring in my face and told me that I'd broken you. I could see that I had done that. I still replay those last few weeks of our relationship in my head. The moment I messed up completely. The moment I should have been there for you. You'd lost our son. We'd lost our son. It ripped my heart out. I wish I'd shown you. You really are, still my world. I think about you all the time. It was hard for me to know you'd gone. we thought you'd gone back to North Carolina. We didn't know that you'd gone all the way to London until Alice found your website last week. _

_Tina, I know I messed up. God I've been paying the price now for almost five years. I lost the love of my life the night you walked out on me. I know it was my fault. I should never had done what I did. I gave up too soon. I was scared. From the moment you found out you were expecting our child. When we lost him I just closed down. God why has it taken me five years to express this. You're my life Tina Kennard. You still are. I think about you every day. I pray that you're happy. That you have settled down with someone. That you're doing something you love. that you are enjoying life to the full. _

_If you want to speak to me then please can you email me back. If I've not heard from you in a month I'll leave you alone. You still own my heart Ti, _

_Bette Porter., _

To: Betteporter

From: tina_kennard .uk

Subject: RE: hi.

_Hi Bette,_

_Wow, I never thought you'd find me. even when my website went live last week. Yes you fucked up but not as badly as I did after I left. I've made some terrible mistakes and I'm only just getting back onto my feet. I think about you too. Hoping you're with someone who will love you. I just wanted you to be happy. We were happy for six years we were so happy. It all went wrong when we went baby mad. Looking back we could have done so many things differently. I wanted to contact you. I just couldn't. three weeks after I walked out I was in hospital, I wanted you there. I was crying for you. I miss you so much sometimes. I'm not staying in London. I've been here two years. I got a job and now have enough money to run my own business which I do from home. I'm moving back to LA. I don't know when, or where I'll be moving too. I've got a lot of clients in LA and it would make more scene to be there. _

_Love_

_Tina. _

Bette read the email her ex had sent her. smiling, with soft tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it Tina would be coming back to LA, moving back to the states. She may even be able to see her again.

"Mommy why you cry?" Bette looked at her two and a half year old daughter and smiled.

"Well Angie," Bette said picking up her daughter and putting her onto her knee. "These are happy tears."

"Really?" Angie said looking like her mother was tricking her.

"Yes, they are." Bette laughed. Kissing her daughters cheek. Angie giggled as Bette blew raspberry's onto her cheek.

"I love you Mommy!"

"I love you too baby!" Bette grinned. "So you want a bath and bed?"

"Sure you read me story please?"

"Sure thing!" Bette grinned carrying her daughter towards the bedroom. She was the best thing in Bette's life. She had kept Bette sane recently. And Bette knew that this small amazing child loved her unconditionally.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Tina looked up at the art work she had just put on the wall above her desk in her home study. She moved it again. It was one of the few things she had kept when she had moved from LA. It was painting that Bette had bought her years ago. It was a simple sunset but it meant a lot to her. Tina plugged her computers in and set up. Her personal laptop being put onto mini computer desk in the corner and her Mac being put on her main desk as it was her work computer. She had found a house near the beach, it was expensive but she had the money now. She'd bought it outright. It was a four bedroom house, with a pool. She didn't have that much stuff but she'd fallen in love with the house. She opened her emails after her computer started up. She smiled when she saw the email from Bette.

To: tina_kennard .uk

From: betteporter

Subject:: Moving

_Hey Tina._

_I hope the move is going well. Just wish you'd tell me where about in LA you have moved to, I would like to see you again. We should talk, catch up. Talk about what happened. We both need closure. God I'm sounding like I know what I'm talking about. Plus the gang would love to see you. Please can we meet up. I can't believe I sound like I'm begging you! I should give you space I know but we've had space for four years. Please email me back Tina. _

_Bette. _

Tina looked at the email. She knew that she had to see Bette at some point. She hadn't moved on from her. She still thought about Bette all the time. She knew she had to do something. She thought a simple reply would be best.

To: Betteporter

From: tina_kennard .uk

Subject: RE: Moving

_Hi Bette,_

_Meet me at the the seafood restaurant we used to go to when we'd had a fight on Friday night. At seven. I think you're right we need to talk._

_Love _

_Tina._

Bette looked at the email and smiled.

"What you grinning at Porter?" Alice laughed as she came in from the pool, she'd been splashing around with Tasha, her girlfriend and Angie.

"Erm Tina has emailed me back!"

"Share!" Alice grinned. Bette smiled at her oldest friend.

"She wants me to meet her at seven at Ricci's"

"Didn't you two used to go there to make up after fighting?" Dana said as she came in. the whole gang were at the house and Bette laughed knowing they would all get involved now.

"Yes it is Dana."

"Are you going?"

"Yes, just need someone to have Angie as Kit's on a date that night."

"We could have her." Shane said, holding Molly close to her.

"You sure, I don't want you two to spoil an evening by having my little monster." As she spoke Angie came running into the house naked with Tasha chasing her with a towel,

"Come here." Tasha ran after her yelling.

"Ange!" Bette said, not sternly but her daughter came to her giggling.

"Mommy!" She put her arms up and without thinking Bette picked her daughter up.

"Why are you naked?" Bette asked her daughter as Tasha handed her the towel. She smiled and wrapped her daughter in it. Since become a mother Bette really didn't worry about her clothes when at home, as Angie always managed to get something on her.

"I lost my suit."

"You lost it how?" Bette asked. The group watching on. None of them could believe how much Bette had changed since having Angie.

"it runned away."

"You mean it ran away!" Bette grinned.

"Yes."

"Okay, let's get you dry. Now are you two sure you want to have this monster."

"Rahhhh!" Angie did the claw hands to match making the gang and her mother melt.

"Yeh we'll take her over night for you!" Molly said.

"Thanks guys, I'll make it up to you!"

"Sure you will!" Shane laughed. Bette looked down her daughter and kissed the top of her head. Hoping that everything would go well on Friday night. She seriously didn't want things to go badly.


End file.
